I love you no matter what
by qaudbreed
Summary: A ChinaXRussia MPREG story. To learn more read.
1. Chapter 1

Wang Yao was looking down at his new bundle of joy, his daughter. She was just born, Yao being her mother, and she hadn't gotten a name yet. He looks at Kiku "Would you like to name her?" he asks. Kiku looks at him suprised then nods carefuly taking his neice from her father/mother "Do you like the name Himeko?"he asks the girl softly. She cooes at him making her uncle and father smile "Himeko it is." Yao says taking his daughter from a Kiku "When are you going to tell him?" Hong Kong asks "I don't want her near him."Yoa says his voice cold, eyes hard. His eyes and voice softhens when he looks at Himeko "You better not turn out like him." he says gently brushing her brown hair to the side . She had a head full of hair when she was born, just like him. The only thing that hurt him alittle was the voilet specks in her otherwise brown eyes. Himkeko opens her eyes to look at her daddy giving him a smile making him laugh "Tomorrow little one, you will come home." he gives her a light kiss on her forehead watching his daughter's eyes travel from him to Japan, from Japan to Taiwan, from her to Hong Kong then finally to South Korea. They all laugh "May I hold her?" Hong Kong asks. Yao nods handing Himeko to him. Hong Kong smiles at his neice letting her hand wrap around his finger. The others crowd around him talking to the baby in baby-talk. Yao sighs in happyness glad they took to the baby so quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is chapter one of my short story for Hetalia.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy! Daddy!" Himeko yells running up to me "what Himeko?" I ask picking my daughter up "I met a man with voilet eyes!" she says happily making me gasp "What's wrong Daddy?" she asks confused "Stay away from that man Himeko. He's no good." I say. Himeko nods obediantly " Good girl. Now go find Uncle Xiang. Daddy needs to talk to somebody." I say putting her down. I watch her run off before going to find Ivan "Yao!~" Ivan says happily when he sees me. I glare at him "What's wrong Yao? Our project from five years ago coming back?" he asks. I stop on his foot in a futile attempt to hurt him "I hate you Ivan." I say, but add under my breath "Even if you gave me the most precious thing in my life."

"What do you mean Yao?" he questions. I blush "N-Nothing!" I stammer. My blush gets worse when Xiang walks up with Himeko "Now who is this, da?" Ivan asks walking up to her. Himeko, being the sociable one she is, holds her hands out to him and he picks her up with her smiling at him "Now is that voilet in your eyes?" he asks her "Hai!" Himeko says smiling. I quickly take her from him giving him a glare " What's wrong Yao?" Ivan asks "I told you to stay away from him Himeko." I say looking at my daughter "Sorry Daddy." she apologizes "Xiang." Kiku says walking up. I hand Himeko to him and he walks away with her "She needs to know her father Yao." Xiang whispers before walking away "I'm a father?" Ivan asks making me blush


	3. Chapter 3

I grab Yao by the shoulders "Answer me Yao. Am I a father?" I ask. I feel something hit my leg making me look down to see Himeko glaring at me "Leave my Daddy alone!"she orders. I look at her for a minute before letting go of Yao's shoulders "Yes Ivan. Your Himeko's father." Yao sighs. Himeko looks at Yao then me then back at Yao "Daddy?" she asks. Yao picks her up "I wanted him to stay out of your life, but apperantly that won't work anymore." Yao says. I watch as Japan, Hong Kong, Taiwan, and Korea walk up "It worked for five years Yao." Japan says. Himeko looks at him "Uncle Kiku?" she asks earning a nod from him. She looks me over with judging eyes "He's ok." she says shrugging. Yao smiles "He passes." Himeko says. Yao sits her down. I raise an eyebrow. I was judged by a five year old? Himeko walks up to me and tugs on my coat then pulls my scarf off running to hide behind Yao. All the asian nations smile. She walks from behind him with my scarf wrapped around her "Papa?" she asks looking at me. My heart swells when she calls me papa. She walks up to me wrapping her arms around me and buries her face into my coat. I chuckle lightly and ruffle her hair gently "I love you Papa." she mummbles into my coat. I pick her up giving her a loving kiss on the forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Ivan and Yao's countries form a union for their daughter Himeko. That was was three years ago. Now Himeko is waiting for her new baby sister, who Ivan wants to name Valentina. Himeko is eight years old now and has made friends with Hunter, Hector, Stella, and Mo. She spends a lot of time on playing the guitar Ivan bought her. In three months Valentina will be born her 'mother' hoping and praying she doesn't turn out like her 'Papa'. Himeko has a stronger bond with her 'Mother' then with her Papa. Ivan wants to get a closer relationship with her, but she is only letting him in alittle bit at a time still wary since she has only known him for four years and if Daddy didn't like him she isn't very fond of him. The more Daddy likes him the more she does. Now it is a complete family including a mother, a father, a big sister, and a soon-to-arrive baby sister.

The End

_**I may write a sequel. What do you think?**_


End file.
